


I'm All Yours

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alone with his Persona, Takuto Maruki finds himself becoming aroused while being restrained by his Persona's tendrils. Kadmon assists Maruki in releasing these feelings.
Relationships: Takuto Maruki/Kadmon
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene where Maruki's says "I'm all yours... Use me... However you want." to Kadmon during the final battle. In this version, though, instead of battling the Phantom Thieves, he is simply practicing his full potential with his Persona. 
> 
> Canonically, this wouldn't really happen because Adam Kadmon is his Persona's final form after fusing Azathoth with his treasure. Nonetheless I just wanted to write a smutty one-shot with Maruki and his Persona.

Alone in the distorted reality, Dr. Maruki stood in the palm of his Persona's hand. February 3rd was drawing near, and the doctor knew that to win against the Phantom Thieves, the two needed to evolve their powers. Kadmon was already an upgraded form of the Doctor's Persona, but even so, Maruki wished to find out if their powers could go any further.

"Kadmon!" Maruki called, waiting with open arms as Kadmon stared at him with a blank expression. To fully harness the god-like powers he so desired, the doctor and Kadmon needed to fuse together into a singular entity. By doing so, they would be unstoppable. Kadmon gave a slow, stretched out nod. Maruki's cloak began to fight with the wind as a powerful force lifted him into the air. His eyes opened to the tendril-filled interior of Kadmon's head. He was so close. 

"I'm all yours... Use me... However you want..." Maruki breathed, allowing his mortal body to succumb to Kadmon. The doctor felt the tendrils tighten around his limbs, dancing around his wrists and ankles. The sensation of being restrained excited Maruki- He felt his face become flustered at the thought. Why now, of all times, was he feeling this way? He shook his head to free himself of such ridiculous thoughts,

"Maruki..." Kadmon's voice spoke, "Do you wish to free yourself of these feelings before we begin?"

"I don't believe I understand what you're referring to." Maruki lied as a tendril spiraled up his thigh. Anything he felt, Kadmon would feel, too. He was his Persona, afterall. Embarrassment flooded his face. There was no use in lying, Kadmon was already fully aware that the tendrils had made Maruki aroused.

"Relax..." His voice echoed. "You'll be able to release your urges soon enough. Allow yourself to fall into my embrace."  
Maruki breathed out, allowing his body to relax. Persona's know best, right? He thought. His eyes widened as the clothes he wore underneath his cloak vanished,

"This... This is all very embarrassing, you know." He mumbled. Kadmon remained silent. The tendrils, which were covered with a slimy coat, began to move along Maruki's body. They wrapped around his arms and legs, forcing them into position so that they were spread out. Maruki bit his lip- Why did this turn him on so much? Was he really that desperate? He didn't want to admit it, but he was. He was desperate for pleasure.

"I don't think I can do this... Please, stop!" Maruki begged out of embarrassment.  
Kadmon gave no response. Maruki's desires were nothing to be embarrassed about. He deserved to be happy, just like everyone else.

"Pleasure of any kind is the most important thing for a human to experience," Kadmon spoke. Maruki's face went red. While it was true, why did this have to be his idea of pleasure? "Do not deny yourself of what you desire."

The tendrils tightened their grip around his wrists and ankles. Maruki arched his back as a slimy member slowly forced its way into his mouth, slime dripping down his throat. It was warm and heavy. As his mouth was occupied, another tendril wrapped itself around the doctor's cock. The stroking was almost too fast for Maruki. It was faster than he was used to, at least. He wanted to moan, or beg Kadmon to slow down, but nothing came out as he gagged on the tendrils. He was nothing more than a plaything. The tendrils continued to have their way with Maruki's body as he arched his back, moaning in both pleasure and disgust. It was disgusting how much he was enjoying this. The tendril pulled away from his mouth, dripping in saliva,

"You're... Disgusting..." He moaned, although the words were directed towards himself.  
The saliva-soaked tendril found its way to the entrance of Maruki's ass, edging it gently to relax his muscles. Once relaxed, the tendril began to push itself inside. Maruki bit his lip as it forced itself deeper and deeper inside of him. It was a strange feeling, one he wasn't used to. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time. While his ass was busy being filled, the second tendril continued to stoke Maruki’s cock in a steady pattern. 

"I can't take this..." Maruki whined, trying to escape the tendrils' grasp.  
The tendrils tightened their grip on his wrists, forcing them behind his back.  
Despite everything, Kadmon knew this is what Maruki's heart desired, embarrassment was nothing more than a mask he wore.  
The tendrils continued to fuck Maruki as he moaned. His cock was throbbing under the tendril's stroking, signaling that his climax was nearing. 

"I'm... I'm about to..." Maruki moaned.  
The tendrils increased their speed, his body tensing up as he came onto the tendril. Maruki’s body shivered from the orgasm. His mind was too cloudy to process what just happened. His breathing was heavy as the tendrils pulled out of his ass, the clothes he wore before reappearing on his body. 

"Kadmon... Release." His eyes shut as he was teleported back to the palm of his Persona's hand.

"You did well, my dear doctor." Maruki panted, too flustered to speak. "We're going to have a lot of fun together in our new reality, you and I."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Maruki is one of my favorite characters from Persona 5, so here I am writing a smut of him. Does this count as masturbation...?
> 
> I'm slightly rusty in my writing, so feedback is helpful! Whether it be a simple compliment, or a suggestion to better my writing.


End file.
